moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alessa Skinwalker
Alessa Skinwalker '- jest zamieszkałą w Kanadzie Amerykanką, która została przemieniona w wendigo. Dowodzi watahą, a jako jedna z najinteligentniejszych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku przewodzi także oficjalnym obrzędom podczas zabijania ofiar. Wygląd Jako człowiek, Alessa miała lekko opaloną skórę, a także duże, czekoladowe oczy. Jej proste włosy sięgały do ramion i miały kasztanową barwę z miodowym ombre. Miała delikatne rysy twarzy przez co sprawiała wrażenie łagodnej i przyjaznej osoby. Należała także do wysokich osób, gdyż miała nieco ponad 180 cm wzrostu. Została również obdarzona bardzo kobiecymi kształtami, przez które przyciągała spojrzenia wielu chłopaków oraz młodych mężczyzn. Zwykle ubierała się w młodzieżowy sposób. Uwielbiała sukienki z kwiecistymi wzorami oraz złotymi i srebrnymi ozdobami. Charakterystyczną cechą Alessy był tatuaż na brzuchu, który każdy interpretował w inny sposób. Po przemianie w wendigo, skóra dziewczyny zmieniła kolor na szaro-niebieski, a na przedramionach oraz nogach pojawiła się ciemnoszara sierść z lawendowymi przejściami. Włosy Alessy znacznie się wydłużyły i zmieniły kolor. Zewnętrzna część przybrała jasno bordową barwę, a ich wnętrze stało się czarne jak smoła. Sprawiają one także wrażenie poszarpanych i lekko zaniedbanych. Zdobiła je opaskami z żebrami niewielkich zwierząt, a czasem także piórami. Tęczówki dziewczyny zmieniły kolor na lawendowy, a całe oczy stały się przymglone. Jednak dzięki temu zyskała zdolność widzenie w ciemności.Twarz Alessy stała się nieco wychudzona, ale poza tym wciąż można było ją spokojnie rozpoznać. Zdobi ją za to maska przypominająca czaszkę z ostrymi zębami oraz czerwonymi, wojennymi znakami. Najbardziej rzucającymi się w oczy cechami wyglądu Alessy stały się jednak szare, jelenie rogi wyrastające z głowy oraz przednie kończyny zakończone zakrzywionymi, ostrymi pazurami, które niekiedy zdawały się mieć długość samego ciała dziewczyny. Po przemianie, Alessa stała się jeszcze wyższa niż poprzednio, mierzy ona obecnie około 250 cm wzrostu i należy do średniej wielkości przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Nogi oraz stopy dziewczyny zmieniły się przypominają teraz łapy wilka, co również wyróżnia ją spośród nowych pobratymców. Jako jedyna z wendigo, Alessa nosi ubranie najbardziej przypominające to ludzi. Jej plecy, a także ramiona i wciąż kształtne piersi zakrywa grube, szare futro, a nisko na chudych biodrach, zawiązuje czarny pas ozdobiony dwoma dużymi kośćmi. Trzyma on krótkie, indiańskie spodenki z brązowego materiału, zakończone frędzlami. Poza tym do przedramion przypina pazurami swoich ofiar poszarpany płaszcz z podobnego sukna co jej spodnie. Alessa nosi też charakterystyczny naszyjnik z kości obojczyków oraz mostka. Osobowość Jeszcze jako człowiek, Alessa była niezwykle dobroduszną i miłą osobą. Zawsze służyła pomocą każdej osobie, która jej potrzebowała. Miała dobry kontakt z rówieśnikami, rodziną i zawsze sumiennie podchodziła do nauki oraz religii. Nie wierzyła w istnienie istot nadnaturalnych, ale zawsze chętnie o nich czytała i słuchała. Potrafiła okazywać dobroć każdej, żywej istocie, jaką napotykała na swojej drodze, bez względu na to czy był to człowiek, czy zwierzę. Po staniu się wendigo, Alessa straciła wiele swoich cech, ale niektóre z nich była w stanie zachować, choć z wielkim trudem. Władzę nad jej ciałem przejął instynkt łowcy, który przekazywał jej podstawowe rozkazy : jeść, spać, zabijać, porywać ofiary, przemieniać niektórych w wendigo... Jednak najważniejsze było to, że zachowała swoją ludzką inteligencję i wprowadziła nieco nowego zachowania do swojej nowej watahy. Przyjaznym zachowaniem udało się jej zdobyć sympatię (o ile było to możliwe u tych stworzeń) jednego z silniejszych wendigo, a ciekawymi sposobami torturowania oraz zabijania ofiar przykuła uwagę innych członków sfory. Alessa miała także okazję zachować umiejętność płynnej mocy czy śpiewu, której często używała, kiedy zasypiała w jaskini. Młoda wendigo zatrzymała również wrodzoną opiekuńczość skierowaną do członków nowej rodziny, choć oni nie mogli okazywać jej tych samych uczuć. Historia Alessa urodziła się 12 kwietnia 1942 roku w Richmond w Wirginii w dobrej rodzinie. Uczęszczała do dobrych szkół, a na uniwersytet wyjechała do Kanady. Prowadziła spokojne i bezkonfliktowe życie, do czasu, gdy wybrała się do Parku Narodowego w Quebec. Pamiętnik 22 czerwca 1961r. Cały dzisiejszy dzień spędziłam z Castielem i jego bratem w parku rozrywki, który wczoraj zawitał do pobliskiego miasteczka. Było naprawdę wspaniale! Obaj musieli wyciągać mnie stamtąd siłą. Kto by pomyślał, że tak zatracę się w dobrej zabawie. Jednak najdziwniejsze było to, że zamiast odwieść mnie do domu, Castiel wysadził Michaela gdzieś w polu, jak się to mówi, a ze mną pojechał nad James. Przez pierwszą godzinę spacerowaliśmy bez większego celu. Mimo wieczornego spadku temperatury wciąż było ciepło. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Niebo przybrało wtedy piękny, pomarańczowo-różany odcień, a chmury układały się w przeróżne, wspaniałe kształty. Wokół słyszałam śpiewy ptaków, a promyki ciepła padały na moją twarz. Było wspaniale. Castiel trzymał mnie mocno za rękę, a drugą trzymał w kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Wzbudziło to we mnie podejrzenia. Poza tym przesadnie się uśmiechał, tak, jakby coś przede mną ukrywał. Ufałam mu jak nikomu innemu, ale to było dziwne. W końcu zatrzymał się nad brzegiem rzeki, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na wierzchu mojej dłoni i uklęknął przede mną na jedno kolano. O mój Boże! O mój Boże! To nie może się dziać! A jednak mogło. Castiel wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni, a razem z nią czerwone pudełeczko. Potem zaczął mówić: -''Alesso Skinwalker, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i... - otworzył szkatułkę, ukazując srebrny pierścionek z szafrem. -...zostaniesz moją żoną? Nie spodziewałam się tego pytania, ale od razu wykrzyknęłam TAK! Jaka dziewczyna odpowiedziałaby inaczej? Byłam taka szczęśliwa. Oczywiście potem założył mi pierścionek na palec, po czym wstał i pocałował mnie tak namiętnie, jak tylko mógł. To było takie wspaniałe, aż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że za dwa dni wyjeżdżam do Kanady. Dopiero wtedy czar prysł. Miałam wyjechać na kilka lat, na studia, jak mogłam go teraz zostawić? 26 czerwca 1961r. Siedzieliśmy w akademiku już od dwóch dni. Okropne miejsce. Na szczęście postanowiłam wynająć pokój u innej studentki, która mieszkała sama, niedaleko od uniwersytetu. Cassandra Nightwing, miła dziewczyna, chodzimy razem do klasy i zaplanowaliśmy zwiedzanie pobliskiego parku narodowego. Will, tutejszy strażnik, ostrzegał nas, że to może być niebezpieczne, ale pewnie żartował, Prawda? Nieważne, ponoć każdego tak straszy. Śniadanie było beznadziejne, obiad był okropny, kolacja straszliwa. Nie jestem pewna ile wytrzymam na tej studenckiej diecie. 5 lipca 1961r. Kolejny nudny dzień w szkole. Jedzenie znów było beznadziejne. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością był list od Castiela. Napisałam i odesłałam odpowiedź jeszcze tego samego dnia. Albo jestem w nim ślepo zakochana, albo głupia. Na szczęście miałam dużo czasu, żeby nad tym rozmyślać, bo nauczyłam się na kolejne zajęcia i pomogłam koleżance z zadaniami. C.D.N. Umiejętności '''Nadludzka siła Jak wszystkie wendigo, Alessa posiada niezwykłą siłę pomimo swojej chudej postury. Jest w stanie podnieść i rzucić ciężarówką czy spokojnie odrzucić kilkunastu dorosłych mężczyzny na dużą odległość. Jednak w porównaniu do pozostałych pobratymców używa jej rzadziej, a także z mniejszym zaangażowaniem. Nadludzka szybkość Alessa porusza się z niesamowitą prędkością. Mogłaby spokojnie wyprzedzić sportowy samochód lub motocykl. Pozytywną cechą tej umiejętności jest to, że może przemieszczać się z miejsca na miejsce tuż obok swoich ofiar, a oni widzą tylko szare smugi. Wyostrzone zmysły ' Podobnie jak inni wendigo, Alessa ma przerażająco wyostrzone zmysły: '''Wyczuwanie tętna ' Dzięki czułemu słuchowi może usłyszeć ofiarę z odległości kilkunastu kilometrów, ale przede wszystkim jego oddech i przyśpieszone tętno. Trudno opisać to, jak dokładne są wszystkie dźwięki, które mogły dotrzeć do jej uszu, nawet kiedy spała w głębokiej jaskini, otoczona przez szczelne, kamienne ściany. '''Wyczuwanie strachu Kolejnym wyostrzonym zmysłem, który robił z niej jeszcze groźniejszego łowcę, był węch. Mimo, że strach jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym, uczuciem, które odczuwają nie tylko ludzie, to wszystkie wendigo były w stanie wyczuć ofiary śmierdzące strachem przed swoim prześladowcą. Sprawia to, że może śledzić swój cel całymi tygodniami podążając tylko za ich zapachem. Widzenie w ciemności Dzięki nieco zamglonym oczom może swobodnie widzieć w ciemności tak, jakby był biały dzień. Jednak nie sprawia to problemu w ciągu dnia, ponieważ nie wykazuje ona drażliwości na światło dzienne. Błyskawiczna regeneracja Bez względu na typ czy wielkość rany goją się one z niesamowitą prędkością. Może to zająć najwyżej minutę, a wszelkie ślady po ataku znikają na zawsze. Nie tyczy się to tylko poparzeń lub całkowitego spalenia, gdyź jest to jedyny sposób aby zabić wendigo. Poza tym, dzięki błyskawicznej regeneracji pozostaje ona nieśmiertelna. Psychoza wendigo Jest to stan, w który wchodzi podczas łowów lub walki. Doświadczyła jej podczas przemiany w wendigo, kiedy zaczęła jeść ludzkie mięso i wpadała w niekontrolowane ataki szału. Nie potrafi kontrolować tego stanu. W tym czasie zabija bez opamiętania, a także nie może komunikować się z inteligentnymi istotami. C.D.N. Ciekawostki * Jest najinteligentniejszym wendigo na terenie Kanady i USA. * Mimo przejścia przemiany wciąż potrafiła mówić oraz śpiewać. * Zanim stała się wendigo, była zaręczona. * Żyje ponad 70 lat. *Czasem zachowuje prywatne rzeczy swoich ofiar, które przy sobie miały, np: dzienniki lub pamiętniki. *Potrafi czytać. *W ciągu swojego życia zabiła około 34 ludzi oraz ponad setkę zwierząt. *Z początku jej twarz przysłaniała koścista maska, która potem zmieniła się w czaszkę. * Lubi obdzierać swoje ofiary ze skóry i coś z nich tworzyć. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne